Falling for a muggle
by Bessonbaby13
Summary: Draco falls for a muggle named Ciana


Chapter 1

The beginning

Ciana was a sweet girl. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes, she was tall and thin, but a normal size for her age. She was a muggle, but was excepted into ilivermorny (the school of witchcraft and wizardry in America) when she was 11. Ciana moved to Britain when she 13. That was her first year in Britain and at Hogwarts. They arrived at the train station just in time to get to platform 9 3/4. She boarded the train and Ciana shook from excitement. She found a compartment that had a whitish blonde haired boy in it, and she sat down beside him.

"So, what house are you in?" She asked.

"Slytherin. You?" He asked smoothly.

"I'm in thunderbird" Ciana said sighing.

"So you're American? I assumed by the accent." He stated.

"Yep." She replied, "I didn't like it there, my mom was originally from Britain and my father was too, so I am technically American, but also a Brit."

"What's your name?"

"Ciana, yours?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy..."

Ciana?" Someone said nudging her, "we're here."

"Oh, yay we're here," she said bolting up right, and then immediately blushing after realizing she had been sleeping on the boy's shoulder.

He noticed and winked saying," It's no problem, my shoulder takes pride in being a pillow for a future to be Slytherin!"

Ciana laughed a full, beautiful laugh that made Draco laugh too.

"We'd better hurry!" Ciana said realizing they were the only ones left on the train.

When they arrived in the great hall, Ciana gaped at its beauty.

"Wow!" She gasped

"I know, it's wonderful." He replied.

About 5 minutes later 1st years were going to the sorting hat. Ciana was called last because she wasn't a first year, but since she was moving to Hogwarts, she had to be sorted again. She sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm, quiet...cunning...very smart. Sly, but doesn't really show it outside. Unsurprisingly clever and Adventurous. I say SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Ciana hoped she would be in slytherin again, the only person she knew was in that house.

"You're lucky you get to be in a house such as great as mine," Draco bragged.

"I see why most people were surprised I talked to you." She said laughing.

"Hey, that's offensive." Draco replied clutching his heart.

"Oh, I see your the drama queen in this house." Ciana answered chuckling.

Draco rolled his eyes at that comment, then Dumbledore made a few announcements.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Draco asked

"Sure," she said and they sneaked out of the great hall together.

Draco showed her first the bathrooms, then the moving staircases, and lastly the common room. The password was apparently 'snake breath'.

"This is our common room, Nothin special." He sighed.

"It's a lot for a muggle like me to take in," Ciana gasped, and Draco's face paled white for a second.

Ciana noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he answered, he showed her the girls' dorm and went to bed.

The next day she and Draco headed to their first class, divination.

"Welcome to divination, I am your professor,Sybil Trelawney." a strangely dressed women, "First we will look at crystal balls, and tell me if you see anything in them." She continued,"Ciana, I would like to speak with you."

"Ok,"Ciana answered walking over to the professor.

"Your name means light, correct?" Sybil asked.

"Yes, why?" She replied.

"I thought so, most people with a name that means light are blessed with the sight." Sybil answered.

"Oh,"Ciana gasped.

"You can go back to your table and continue your lesson now," she urged.

Ciana walked back to the table, thinking about what the professor had said.

"What'd she want?" Draco asked.

"She said that, since my name means light, I may be more likely to have the 'sight'" she breathed.

"Wow, we haven't had a slytherin seer in years," He gaped.

"I don't know if I'm one yet," she said," don't get ahead of yourself, Malfoy."

Ciana started looking at the crystal ball, curious if she might see anything. What she saw was far beyond what she ever would have imagined. Ciana saw two people, a boy and a girl laughing by a fire. Then it switched to the same girl and boy kissing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at night. A few more scenes past by, getting more explicit every time, but lastly the scene shocked her because she finally realized who they were. They were her and Draco and the last scene was a wedding.

"Draco, do you see anything in the ball?" She asked.

"No, you?" He asked.

"No," she lied.

After class she stayed behind to talk to professor Sybil.

"What is it dear?" Sybil asked

"I...I saw something in the ball, but does seeing it mean that it is true." She asked

"Of course dear, what did you see?" The professor questioned.

"Let's just say I saw many different things," she replied taking in a sharp breath.

"You can talk to me anytime, but you'd better get to charms class." Sybil encouraged.

"Ok, bye." Ciana answered walking away.

She enjoyed charms but couldn't wait till it was over, because next class was free period. The professor taught them a couple charms and they practiced them all class, but finally it was over.

"Draco, wait up!" Ciana yelled.

"What?" He asked

"I just wanna talk." She answered,"you can go ahead just meet me in the common room."

"Ok, race you!" He shouted sprinting ahead.

"Hey!" Ciana yelled chasing after him.

She didn't beat him to the common room, but she was pretty close. They both collapsed on the couch laughing and out of breath.

"Hey! You cheated." She gasped.

"No I didn't I'm just faster," he replied winking.

The day went by fast and soon it was evening.

Later that night Ciana had a bad dream and went to the common room to sit by the fire. She stopped at the door of the girls entrance to the common room; she had heard crying. She continued slowly into the room, she didn't want the person crying to be embarrassed. She almost gasped when she realized it was Draco.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She quietly asked.

"Oh, Ciana, it's nothing." He answered straightening," how long were you standing there?"

"I just walked in."She replied.

"Ok, you want to talk for awhile?" He asked.

"Sure," She replied.

"How was your first official day at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Great!" She replied

They talked and laughed until they both fell asleep.

"Get up, you to lovebirds!" A brown haired girl, prefect shouted.

Ciana startled awake and blushed profusely realizing that she had fallen asleep on Draco's chest.

"um..."she stuttered.

Draco's checks reddened and he suddenly went pale like two nights before.

"Get going!" The prefect barked,"Divination is just about to start."

Draco yawned and so did Ciana, then they both burst out laughing.

"We'd better hurry before she bites our heads off," Draco joked glancing up at their prefect.

They both went to their dorms, got ready, and headed to divination. When they arrived, professor trelawney had already begun the lesson. Today she was continuing the lesson on using a crystal ball, but this time she explained that somethings may not be clear and exact in the ball.

"Draco," Ciana said and reached for his hand.

"What?" He asked grasping her hand firmly.

"Nothing,"She answered.

The day went by quickly, and during free period Ciana went to the first quidditch game of the year.

"Go Slytherin!" Ciana shouted. Draco was slytherin's seeker this year.

Slytherin won against hufflepuff of course! There was a huge celebration on the quidditch field with a lot of butterbeer and cheering, but Ciana skipped it She was tired and wanted to just wanted to relax by the common room's fire place.

"Not fun enough for ya?" A voice asked from behind her.

"No, I'm just not much of a people person." She answered

"Same," Draco said sitting down next to her.

"You seem to like to get pretty close to potter." Ciana teased winking.

"C'mon, you know I'm straight." Draco sighed

"Then who do ya fancy?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Promise you won't tell?" Draco asked and Ciana nodded,"no one!"

Ciana just rolled her eyes.

The year continued with Ciana and Draco becoming best friends and one day something very scary happened, but it brought them closer together. Everyone was in the great hall eating supper, when someone came up to Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear.

Dumbledore immediately turned and said," Sirius Black somewhere in hogwarts, but do not panic. Head Prefects take your houses back to the common rooms."

Everyone was screaming and Ciana got lost in the fray of people. Draco had just arrived at slytherin's common room when he realized Ciana wasn't with him; he immediately hid in the shadows waiting for the prefect to go imside. After that he slipped away starting to look for Ciana.he finally found her crying in moaning myrtle's bathroom. On impulse he ran to her, hugged her, and couldn't help but pull his crying friend close and kissing her softly.


End file.
